She Said Yes!
by viveamo91
Summary: A collection of One-Shots about different Glee couples in the future and their propsals. Some will be corny and sweet others simple and maybe a little sloppy. But they all have just one answer: Yes! Couples so far: Quam, Tike
1. Sam and Quinn

_**So the idea for this story came to me yesterday, and I got really excited! So basically it will be a series of one-shots in the future of glee couples and their proposals! (Because, obviously, everyone marries their high school sweetheart. ) They will all be varied, some will be sweet and corny, others will be simple or even sloppy. So far I have a few couples I'd like to do, namely Brittana but I'm open to suggestions! **_

_**Sam and Quinn weren't the easiest to write, for a variety of reasons, but I decided to start off small.**_

_**First Chapter: Sam and Quinn**_

_Sam looked down at the white-gold wedding band in the white velvet box. It looked just like the promise ring he had given Quinn 10 years before, but with a large diamond on it. After high school, they had briefly gone their separate ways, and both had dated, but neither had gotten serious with anyone. When they were 22 they met each other in the grocery store while they were both in Lima visiting their parents. Initially, he had ignored the feelings that started creeping up as they talked, but then he noticed the ring on her finger, the promise ring he had given her so many years before. The rest was history. _

_Now the pair shared a condo in Columbia, South Carolina. They had both moved to larger cities, Quinn, New York and Sam, Los Angeles, but after reconnecting decided to settle in a nicely sized city with good weather. The day was June 5th__, the day the Quinn would become his fiancée. Hopefully. _

_Sam arrived at the Columbia Plant Nursery, a large modern building filled with the most beautiful and exotic plants, along with an artificial river flowing under quaint bridges and leading to koi ponds. Sam knew many men proposed in greenhouses and gardens, but his proposal was going to be unique. His friend, Charlie, was a manager at the nursery and had given him permission set up his masterpiece, and even had a few workers on hand to help. After 2 hours of work and discussing the plan, Sam left the nursery to get ready for the night. He took a shower, styled his hair, and put on the shirt he knew was Quinn's favorite. _

_After all the preparation, Sam was 10 minutes late to the restaurant he and Quinn often ate dinner at. She had a look of annoyance on her face, both from a long day at work, and from the fact Sam was late. After a few minutes, though, her mood lightened and they had an enjoyable meal. Meanwhile, Sam was nervous out of his wits. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty, but Quinn pretended not to notice. They were the kind of couple who chose to ignore trivial things. It was what worked best for both of them. _

_After dinner, Sam and Quinn walked hand in hand out of the restaurant into the warm Carolinian evening air. "Now's the time" Sam thought "Here it goes"_

"_Hey, hon, I was talking to Charlie today and he said there's this new exotic plant at the nursery we should go see."_

_His voice came out all in one breath, and it was shaky and squeaky. Quinn's mind almost immediately jumped to an image of Sam proposing and the two getting married and having babies…Quinn wasn't unobservant. Or dumb. But she told herself not to get her hopes up, she had had false alarms like this before. _

"_Sounds great, sweetie."_

_They walked the short distance to the nursery, and Sam opened the door as Quinn walked inside. Quinn smiled to herself, he had never stopped being a gentleman, that was for sure. They clasped hands again, and continued walking. _

_They arrived in the main room, the smell of fresh flowers surrounding them It was light as day in the room, bringing out the beautiful shapes and colors of all the flowers. The sound of water trickling over rocks pulled everything together. They walked in peaceful silence, Quinn occasionally stopping to smell a flower. _

_Eventually they reached what was usually an open green space, but it was covered in red petals. Just as Quinn opened her mouth to comment, fans behind them suddenly turned on, their wind pushing full speed. They abruptly shut off, and when Quinn looked back to where the petals had been, she honestly couldn't believe her eyes. Before her, in shallow plotted plants, yellow flowers spelled out "Will you marry me Quinn? In front of her feet was a pot of pink flowers with a ring box in the center. _

_Sam got on one knee, picked up the ring box, and said "Quinn. I love you. I've loved you since I was just 17 years old, and I love you now. You make me a better person. Being with you has taught me the importance of being patient, and loving, and without you, I'd be lost. Everyday at work, I can't wait to get home to my beautiful girlfriend. Quinn Fabray, would you do me the honor of being my beautiful wife?"_

_Quinn, who was now sobbing, could do nothing but nod her head vigorously, and let Sam slip the ring on her finger. She took another look at the ring and burst into more tears, its likeness to the promise ring was uncanny. _

_After a hundred kisses and a thousand "I love yous," Quinn and Sam were sitting on a nearby bench, simply staring at the ring._

"_I always knew I'd follow through on that promise" Quinn whispered. _


	2. Mike and Tina

_**Ok so here's Tike. (Tina/Mike) It wasn't very easy for me to write, because I'm more of a Tartie shipper, because f my unhealthy Brittana shipping…Actually you don't want me to get into it. Anyway, it won't be as picture perfect/cheesy as Sam and Quinn's, sorry, not all proposals are! But hopefully you all like it!**_

_Mike stared, speechless at the object before him. It was his grandmothers wedding ring. She had taken him away from the family get-together to present him with it. It was the most unique wedding ring, as his grandfather had made it himself, for the couples 20th anniversary. Her first ring had been lost 5 years earlier. It was dark yellow gold with two sapphires on either side of a small, glimmering diamond. _

"_Mike. You and Tina have been together for such a long time, its about time you made it honest and official. You two need to settle down."_

_It was true. The couple, who was 25, living together, and unmarried, had been all over the country since their graduation from high school. They began at Michigan University, then Tina transferred to Berkley, and Mike followed soon after. Less than a year later, Mike was accepted to a dance school in New York, while Tina's heart called her to Texas. Their tumultuous lifestyle had taken its toll on their relationship, there were frequent breakups, semi-breakups, and make-ups. They both dated around, though at the end of the day, they never thought of anyone but each other. _

_They finally settled down right back where they came from, in Lima, Ohio. Their parents were all happy about that. Now they had been living in a little townhouse for about a year, and it was no secret their parents were expecting them to tie the knot sooner rather than later. Finally Grandma Chang had given Mike the final push by giving him the ring. _

_His head started to fill with plans for all the great ways he might propose to Tina. He wondered where one might find a hot-air balloon or a sky-writer. As he thought, he realized he didn't want to delay asking for too long, because he knew he would back out if his confidence level started to fail him. He considered walking back into the living room and just dropping to one-knee, in front of his whole family, but that didn't seem reasonable. Tina deserved a great proposal, and great proposals require some amount of planning. _

_The next morning, Mike came into the kitchen to find Tina making pancakes and wearing an apron. She set down a cup of coffe in front of him and gave him a kiss on the head. After a second she laughed and said _

"_Wow, I feel like such a house wife. Making my husband pancakes and serving him coffee." _

_Mikes eyes widened noticeably, had she somehow found out about the ring? She always had been intuitive…_

_Tina noticed Mike's reaction and immediately felt horrible and awkward. She hated that feeling._

"_I didn't mean it like that, Mike, I mean we don't have to get married anytime soon, I was just saying-"_

"_No, no, Tina, its fine, I would love to be married to you, and sooner would be better than later. In fact lets just go to Vegas and find some Elvis-impersonator or stripper to marry us, and don't think I wont do it, 'cause damn it, Tina, I love you, and I-"_

"_Mike" Tina laughed "Its ok. We don't have to go to Vegas and elope. In fact I really think we should avoid doing that."_

"_I agree. But Tina Cohen-Chang, Will you marry me? The right way?" Mike asked in a quivering voice, as he hesitantly got on one knee. The ring was still in his coat pocket, in the bedroom, but at that moment, he could think of nothing but her answer. _

_After staring at her open-mouthed face of shock, and smelling the pancakes burning to a crisp Mike opened his mouth, realizing that his proposal had actually completely sucked. _

"_You know, I actually do have-"_

"_YES!" Tina finally exclaimed, the answer finally exploding out of her. She had been shocked before, but there was nothing she wanted more in the world than to be Mrs. Mike Chang._

_She pulled him up and crashed their lips together in the most passionate of kisses. _

_I'm sorry that was out of nowhere, really, you deserve so much better than-"_

"_No, it was perfect. I don't need a thing, all that matters is that you will be my husband. Mike, the world could stop turning and that's all I could ever care about. I love you. Forever" _

"_Forever" he agreed._


End file.
